Nonexistence
The ability to make anything nonexistent. An ultimate variation of Nothingness Manipulation and a specialized version / opposite force of Omnipotence. Also Called *Absolute Nothingness *Anti-Omnipotence *Void/Emptiness *Final Nemesis *Abyss *[ ] Capabilities This ability allows the user to annihilate anything and everything, physical, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, present, past, future, probable, possibe, even abilities themselves, with no protection nor exception of any kind. The targets are completely wiped out on every level, to the point where they never even existed, and are totally impossible to recreate by any means (except through the user's own power, via negation of the negation). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - and with good reason. More about the power Nonexistence is a specialized version of Omnipotence : it has the same unlimited / infinite / absolute power, but focuses all of it in the pure and simple annihilation of any target, making it completely nonexistent. At an equal level, specialists are understandably better in their own field of expertise than any generalist. This is even truer with Omnipotence : a power focusing all of this infinitely wide potential in a single action of the simplest nature will inevitably gain an overwhelming upper hand on the subject. Nonexistence thus combines simplicity and perfection, achieving complete invincibility through the negation of all opposition, surpassing Omnipotence itself in terms of fighting potential, as a natural consequence of it's equal level and absolute specialization in the most effective form of offense/defense. Applications Essential : *Singularity (inimitable, as there is 'nothing' to replicate) *Nothingness Manipulation (any target and any scale) *Imperceptibility (negation of presence/perception) *Power Immunity (personal negation of any effects) *Ultimate Invincibility (personal negation of damage) *Absolute Immortality (personal negation of death) *Negative Omnilock (personal negation of change) *Power Manifestation (guess which one) *Universal Irreversibility (cannot be stop by any means) Offensive : *Destruction (negation of subatomic bonds) *Disintegration (negation of molecular bonds) *Freezing, up to absolute zero (negation of heat) *Deoxygenation (negation of oxigen) *Dehydration (negation of water) *Necrosis Inducement (negation of regeneration) *Death Inducement (negation of life) Neutralization : *Molecular Immobilization (negation of motion) *Power Negation / Erasure (negation of abilities) *Force Drain (negation of force/energy) *Sleep Inducement (negation of consciousness) *Induced Sedation (negation of sensations/energy) *Neurocognitive Deficit (negation of cognitive processes) Positive : *Healing (negation of wound/illness) *Pain Suppression (negation of pain) *Youth Inducement (negation of old age) *Semi-Immortality (negation of aging) *Peace Manipulation (negation of tensions/conflicts) *Resurrection (negation of death/damage) Practical : *Flight and minor Telekinesis (negation of gravity/distance) *Intangibility (negation of contact) *Self-Sustenance (negation of hunger/exhaustion) *Infinite Supply (negation of depletion) *Morality Reset (negation of good/evil) *Darkness Manipulation (negation of light) *Mind Control (negation of opposition/reaction/suspicion) *Supernatural Hunting (negation of distance user/target) *Improve other abilities (negation of flaws/side-effects) 'Manipulations ': *Limited forms of Logic Manipulation (negation of ideas/concepts) *Limited forms of Causality Manipulation (negation of causes/effects) *Limited forms of Time Manipulation (negation of time/events) *Limited forms of Space Manipulation (negation of space/distances) *Limited forms of Mental Manipulation (negation of emotions/memories) *Indirect form of Probability Manipulation (negation of probabilities) Associations *Nothingness Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation *Ultimate Invincibility *Omnipotence *Perfection Limitations *The user is immune to the ability, being one with it. *May require experience to fully master the ability. *May require clear identifiation of the target. Known Users *Ryougi Shiki's third personality (Kara no Kyoukai) *Edamiel Beryl (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) *Nemesis (Anima : Beyond Fantasy) Gallery '' Ryougi Shiki 1.jpg|Nothing is out of reach. Deicide 2.jpg|Embrace the stillness of eternity ! Deicide 1.jpg|And nothing shall remain. Damnation.jpg|Negociations are over. Two flavors.jpg|One power, two flavors. Taoism (Traditional Taiji).jpg|Nonexistence is the center. '' Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Rare power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers